Kaze
Kaze '''is the ''Wind Rose Knight'', hailing from Delphinium, which is where she was born along with the rest of the elemental Rose Knights. Born during ''Uranus`s Wind Storm'', she has held the post of Mika`s Wind Rose Knight, since her birth and into her ascension into a fully-matured Valkyrie. The sovereign of the Sky Palace, and over wind itself, she is the youngest of the Elemental Rose Knights, and often makes a joke about it when around the other Rose Knights to make them mad. As the Wind Rose Knight Relationship with Dominion Kaze is very affectionate with Mika through words alone, but does not express a desire to openly touch her, stating that simply admiring her up close is good enough for her. When Mitsuru Tenjou attempted to touch her Sovereign, she commanded the other three Elemental Knights to come to her aid, which they did. Even the other Elemental Roses who rule over various elements, and the Aspect Roses who rule over various principles, laws, and aspects listen to her orders. Kaze is Mika`s childhood friend, and therefore more attached to her than the other Rose Knights, and thus considers Mika to be her "property", a running gag in the manga itself. Very attached to Mika, she considers herself to be Mika`s one True Rose Knight, and is often clashing heads alongside Mika with the Fire Rose Knight. She likes to give Mika sentimental objects that feature Mika and the other Elemental Rose Knights. Some of the objects given were: * '''A hand-made Violin with protection, warding, invincibility Delphinium runes carved into the wood of the Violin. * A bunch of hand-picked flowers with a photo of Mika and the other Elemental Knights glued with permanent glue on the glass vase. ' * '''A book with the signatures of her and the other Rose Knights detailing their own stories so that she may learn about them and their own pasts, to better get along with them. ' * 'A music concert especially for Mika, where they played songs from Delphinium to cheer her after she had a bad day. ' She seems to generally consider Mika`s happiness over her own, and often disregards her own happiness. She is often overcome with joy, whenever Mika expresses her feelings instead of bottling them up. She is the level-headed person among the team, and is rarely ever angry. Mika is her sovereign, and when talking about her to other Rose Knights, she often quietly talks about her, calling her the "person who light up my world and made it the brightest it has ever been", suggesting that Kaze may have been depressed before meeting Maka. After Mika sacrifices herself to save her Elemental Rose Knights and Earth from destruction by sealing herself and the Crown away underneath Delphinium and allowing April her younger sister to escape through a secret portal and become the new Rose Princess. April Asagi The younger sister of her original Sovereign, the two share a complicated relationship. Initially reckless, April sought to prove herself worthy of wielding the Elemental Rose Knights, often rushing into situations where her Rose Knights were ill-prepared to protect her from harm. However, in doing so, she increased her power and became more powerful, and more prepared to face the dangers of life, and she accepted the reality that her elder sister was long-lost to her, However, she would never forget what her elder sister had done for her, and would move on with her life. Their relationship became as strong, reaching up to the strength of Mika and Kaze`s relationship, as the two bonded with each other. Levi Her fellow Rose Knight who presides over Fire, the two are often clashing heads over the rights to protect their Sovereign. Both are extremely prideful, and often do not take insults to their pride very well, often ganging up on the person who insulted them. They treat each other as rivals, but sometimes are seen blushing when in the same vicinity of each other. Later it is revealed that they are bisexual and like each other very much, as seen and as is evident by the fact that they are holding hands at the end of the Manga Series, and congratulating Mika on recovering the '''Crown of Delphinium; a legendary artifact that allows the user to control Spatial, Space, and Time Aspects, as the Ruler of Delphinium.